The invention concerns a fluid reservoir based on a polymer substrate, its applications, and a process for manufacturing such fluid reservoir
For many applications, there is a need for particulate carriers that can absorb fluids and, depending on the application, also store them and release them again when needed.
There are many models for this at the state of the art. As a general rule, certain core materials, such as zeolites, are impregnated with appropriate fluids, such as perfume oil. Often such a system is later coated to prevent undesired loss of the fluid.